Iontophoresis, according to Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary, is defined to be "the introduction, by means of electric current, of ions of soluble salts into the tissues of the body for therapeutic purposes." Iontophoretic devices have been known since the early 1900's. British patent specification No. 410,009 (1934) describes an iontophoretic device which overcame one of the disadvantages of such early devices known to the art at that time, namely the requirement of a special low tension (low voltage) source of current which meant that the patient needed to be immobilized near such source. The device of that British specification was made by forming a galvanic cell from the electrodes and the material containing the medicament or drug to be delivered transdermally. The galvanic cell produced the current necessary for iontophoretically delivering the medicament. This ambulatory device thus permitted iontophoretic drug delivery with substantially less interference with the patient's daily activities.
More recently, a number of United States patents have issued in the iontophoresis field, indicating a renewed interest in this mode of drug delivery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,755 issued to Vernon et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,359 issued to Jacobsen et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,545 issued to Wilson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,878 issued to Jacobsen disclose examples of iontophoretic devices and some applications thereof. The iontophoresis process has been found to be useful in the transdermal administration of medicaments or drugs including lidocaine hydrochloride, hydrocortisone, fluoride, penicillin, dexamethasone sodium phosphate, insulin and many other drugs. Perhaps the most common use of iontophoresis is in diagnosing cystic fibrosis by delivering pilocarpine salts iontophoretically. The pilocarpine stimulates sweat production; the sweat is collected and analyzed for its chloride content to detect the presence of the disease.
In presently known iontophoretic devices, at least two electrodes are used. Both of these electrodes are disposed so as to be in intimate electrical contact with some portion of the body. One electrode, called the active or donor electrode, is the electrode from which the ionic substance, medicament, drug precursor or drug is delivered into the body by electrodiffusion. The other electrode, called the counter or return electrode, serves to close the electrical circuit through the body. In conjunction with the patient's skin contacted by the electrodes, the circuit is completed by connection of the electrodes to a source of electrical energy, e.g., a battery. For example, if the ionic substance to be delivered into the body is positively charged (i.e., a cation), then the anode will be the active electrode and the cathode will serve to complete the circuit. If the ionic substance to be delivered is negatively charged (i.e., an anion), then the cathode will be the active electrode and the anode will be the counter electrode.
Alternatively, both the anode and cathode may be used to deliver drugs of opposite charge into the body. In such a case, both electrodes are considered to be active or donor electrodes. For example, the anode can deliver a positively charged ionic substance into the body while the cathode can deliver a negatively charged ionic substance into the body.
It is also known that iontophoretic delivery devices can be used to deliver an uncharged drug or agent into the body. This is accomplished by a process called electroosmosis. Electroosmosis is the transdermal flux of a liquid solvent (e.g., the liquid solvent containing the drug or agent) which is induced by the presence of the electric field imposed across the skin by the donor electrode. In theory, all iontophoretic delivery devices exhibit an electroosmotic flux component. However, when delivering a charged drug ion from a donor electrode having the opposite charge (i.e., drug delivery by electrodiffusion), the electroosmotic flux component is quite small in relation to the electrodiffusion flux component. On the other hand, when delivering uncharged drug from an iontophoretic delivery device, the electroosmotic transdermal flux component becomes the dominant flux component in the transdermal flux of the uncharged drug.
Furthermore, existing iontophoresis devices generally require a reservoir or source of the beneficial agent (which is preferably an ionized or ionizable agent or a precursor of such agent) to be iontophoretically delivered or introduced into the body. Examples of such reservoirs or sources of ionized or ionizable agents include a pouch as described in the previously mentioned Jacobsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,878, or a pre-formed gel body as described in Webster U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,529. Such drug reservoirs are electrically connected to the anode or the cathode of an iontophoresis device to provide a fixed or renewable source of one or more desired agents.
Typical electrotransport systems combine the agent or drug to be delivered with other electrolyte components such as buffers, salts and electrochemical reactants. These electrolyte components can in some cases react directly with the drug or change the composition of the drug reservoir such that the performance of the delivery system is adversely affected. For example, a reaction product which precipitates the drug and subsequently blocks and insulates the electrode surface would adversely affect the operation of the device. Damage to the skin can also occur due to transport of metal ions produced during discharge of the electrodes.
There may also be a problem controlling pH in an iontophoretic drug delivery device. Protons may be produced at the anode and hydroxide ions may be produced at the cathode by water electrolysis under conditions that may exist during iontophoretic drug delivery. If the ions produced have the same charge as the drug ions, they will compete with the drug for transport into the body tissue. In the case of a positively charged drug ion which is delivered from the anode electrode assembly, protons tend to be produced at the anode by the electrolysis of water: H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.2H.sup.+ +1/2 O.sub.2 +2e.sup.-. The protons are more mobile than the positively charged drug ions, and therefore are delivered into the skin more easily than the drug ions. The increase in proton concentration in the subcutaneous tissue is due to increasing proton transport from the donor electrode assembly caused by the continuous production of protons at the anodic donor electrode. The delivery of protons into the skin can cause severe irritation (e.g., acid burns). The pH of the drug reservoir is likewise affected by the increasing proton concentration. In many cases, a pH change can adversely affect the stability of the drug. Changes in the pH of the drug reservoir can yield drastic changes in drug transport characteristics as well as cause irritation and damage to the skin. Similar problems can occur with the production of hydroxyl ions at a cathodic donor electrode when iontophoretically delivering a negatively charged drug ion.
Selectively permeable membranes have been employed in both the donor and counter electrode assemblies of iontophoretic delivery devices. For example, Sibalis U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,689 discloses an iontophoretic delivery device having a donor electrode assembly with a two-compartment drug reservoir. The lower compartment contains a low concentration of drug while the upper compartment contains a high concentration of drug. The two compartments are separated by a "semipermeable" membrane which is permeable to the passage of drug ions. Parsi U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,049 discloses an iontophoretic delivery device wherein the ionized drug is bound within the drug reservoir using an ion-exchange resin or a ligand affinity medium as the drug reservoir matrix. Parsi also positions a selectively permeable membrane (e.g. either an ion exchange membrane or a conventional semipermeable ultrafiltration-type membrane) between the drug reservoir and the electrolyte reservoir in the donor electrode assembly of the device. Unfortunately, many conventional semipermeable ultrafiltration-type membranes of the type disclosed by Sibalis and Parsi have a high electrical resistivity (i.e., a high resistance to ionic transport) making them unsuitable for use with small portable iontophoretic delivery devices which are powered by low voltage batteries (e.g., batteries having a voltage of less than about 20 volts). Therefore, there is a need for an improved means for separating the agent reservoir and the electrode, and optionally for separating the agent and electrolyte reservoirs, of a donor electrode assembly in an electrically-powered iontophoretic agent delivery device.
The transdermal delivery of peptides and proteins, including genetically engineered proteins, by iontophoresis has received increasing attention. Generally speaking, peptides and proteins being considered for transdermal or transmucosal delivery have a molecular weight ranging between about 500 to 40,000 daltons. These high molecular weight substances are too large to passively diffuse through skin at therapeutically effective levels. Since many peptides and proteins carry either a net positive or net negative charge and because of their inability to passively diffuse through skin, they are considered likely candidates for iontophoretic delivery. Unfortunately, peptides and proteins may react at the donor electrode surface and undergo inactivation and/or metal catalyzed degradation. In addition, peptides and proteins may adsorb on the electrode surface and thereby increase the resistivity of the delivery system. This is a particular problem in conventional iontophoresis devices which do not provide any means for separating the drug reservoir from the electrode.
Another problem with conventional iontophoretic delivery devices is the tendency for charged materials in the patient's skin or bloodstream to be driven into the donor and counter electrode assemblies of the delivery device. Certain materials, such as fats and lipids, may foul the electrodes and lower the transdermal flux of the agent being delivered. Other materials, such as the drug counter ion or other component(s) in the drug reservoir, may also undesirably interact with, or corrode, the electrode material itself, thereby compromising the performance of the device.